


Brotherly Love

by Banksie94



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: A brother past puberty left alone with his little sister loses control and changes their lives forever
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perverted_DarkFantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perverted_DarkFantasies/gifts).



> Hi everyone
> 
> This is a commission done for Perverted_DarkFantasies
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards of doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests i'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Some would call me a monster for what l like to do to my little sister and in truth it was for the longest time an act that even a monster would say was evil but to me the love and desire I had for my sister compelled me to do things that while degrading and humiliating for my sister Stacy, gave me power and control over her and her sexuality.

Before I went to college I used to play with my sister like she was my personal sex toy, it started when I hit puberty things started to change within me, it was like overnight something switched in me that drew me to Stacy within a month my cock grew to 12 inches while my balls seemed to be mass-producing cum.

While all this was happening my social life basically made me out like a nerdy nobody so no girl my age would even date, it was at this cross roads that l started to see my sister like a sexual object instead of my little sister, it was the subtle things that aroused me like her hugging me in one of her skimpy outfits or seeing her bend over in front of me.

It didn’t take long for my hormones to take over, it started when my parents were away on their annual week away from the kids and this year since I was old enough they let us stay at home with just ourselves, my cock throbbed when my dad told me this I knew that I was going to be taking my sister.

As the week approached it got harder and harder to hold back from taking my sister but as the school holidays started and my parents were backing the car to leave I found myself twitching in anticipation, in my head I was constantly thinking “just fucking leave already”.

As they drove away I ushered my sister into the house and closed the door, I secretly locked it, within moments I was on top of my sister, at first she thought I was playing but as struggled to get up she realized this wasn’t a game anymore.

“Very funny bro but get off” I looked her stone dead in the eyes “no, I have waited so long to have you, I'm going to make you mine sis” before she could speak I took her lips onto mine and kissed her deeply, by the gods she tasted so good, it was an odd combination of toothpaste and her natural taste but it was divine to me.

As I kissed her, I could feel her struggle below me but as the kiss went on for longer than I thought humanly possible she slowly stopped trying and it almost felt like she was pushing into the kiss trying to make it deeper.

I broke the kiss as I needed air, as I panted to regain my breath, I looked into Stacys eyes as she did the same she was almost like she was in a daze and I knew once she regained her mind that she will try to escape, so I had to move fast.

I quickly grabbed her tank top and pulled it above her head and tied it around her hands, so she couldn’t hit me, this seemed to bring her back to reality, “why are you doing this bro”, I stroked her cheek as I tried to calm her down a little “it's because I love you sis, I want you in ways a brother isn’t meant too” she was shocked by my statement.

I took this moment of shock and encompassed her into a body hug while kissing her deeply again, this time I used my tongue, I wanted to claim every part of her tonight and use her as much as possible throughout the week until I made her feel the same, I need her more than ever as I kissed her very soul with my hard cock rubbing against her stomach.

I broke away from the kiss seeing her dazed again as I spoke to her “do you feel that sis, just kissing you has made my cock hard and it needs relief. I dragged her to a wall, so she was sitting up against it and positioned my cock so it was resting on her lips.

“Sorry sis but I'm claiming you for my pleasure” she opened her lips to speak but before she could I thrusted my cock head into it “sorry sis but I don’t want to talk, I want and need relief” I pushed my cock further into her mouth until i reached the back of her throat.

“Damn sis your tight and not even half away down my cock” I pulled my cock out until it was on the cusp of popping out before I thrusted back in again getting my cock head into her throat “FUCK YOUR TIGHT” I started to lose control as I kept thrusting into her throat without holding back, all I good think about is how tight her through was.

I looked down and looked right into my sister's eyes., they were a mixture of pain and sadness which only served to make me want to fuck her throat harder still, I could feel my balls twitch in desire as they began to fill with cum to send into her stomach.

I couldn’t help but stare into my sisters eyes as I thrusted into her mouth, it felt like pure bliss for me as her throat massaged and caress my cock as I pushed further into her, “damn sis, I definitely don’t want to hand you over to someone else, I'm going to turn you into the perfect cum dump for me” 

I could feel my limit approaching as I saw that Stacy began to lose consciousness from the brutal throat fucking I was giving her, as I felt the end approach I let go of her hands letting them fall, I snaked my hands into her hair feeling the softness pushed me closer to my finish as I thrusted one last time using her head to push my dick even further into her throat.

It almost felt like my cock touched her stomach as I unloaded a massive load right into it, pouring liters of cum down her throat filling her up to the point that her stomach expanded from the sheer volume, I kept doing small thrusts as the cum poured out of me.

I felt the pleasure coursing through me veins as I reach a level of bliss, I didn’t think was possible, as I finished cumming my legs gave out making me collapse onto the ground, I half expected Stacy to start wailing on me but as looked over to her I could see she was long gone by this point.

She was a sight to behold with saliva and cum plastered over her body giving her a shine that caused my cock to re harden at the sheer lewdness of her current state, it was at this moment even if l could undo it, I didn’t want too I wanted her more than ever before at this point.

I gathered my strength and got up from the floor with wobbly knees, I slowly walked over to my unconscious sister and lifted her up and carried her over to my bedroom to get ready for the week to come.

4 hours later

While I waited for her to wake up I prepared a plan to break her then rebuild her into the perfect cock slave I wanted her to think and live for worshiping my cock and the first step was to tie her up on my bed with a ball gag in her mouth, I planned to train her throat ass and pussy to not only accept my 12 inch python but also to pleasure it and to receive pleasure too (I wasn’t a complete monster)

I was reviewing my plan as she regained consciousness, I walked over to the bed and stroked her cheek sweetly as she opened those sweet green eyes of her she was at first happy to see me but as memories came back she began to panic trying to escape or beat me up.

“shhh my love, everything will be fine” my hand caressed down from her cheek and started to travel down her body, playing with her nipples “everything will be fine Stacy, by the end of the week you will love me as much as I love you”.

I could tell she was terrified but I knew that soon I will see love in her beautiful green eyes, “you have two options Stacy, option one is that you embrace this let my love and training make you perfect or two you fight and I get rough and possibly hurt you, now I'm going to play with you for a bit as you think about it”.

I started kissing down her neck as my hands caressed and pinched her nipples making them hard and as my kisses trailed down to her breasts, I could feel her body heat up from my touching, I smiled at her before taking her nipple into my mouth giving it a little bite before sucking it as my hand fondled her other breast.

I could feel how hot her body was becoming from my touch, this was going to be easier than I thought but I couldn’t help but take my time I as my cock throbbed next to her thigh, I knew it would be so easy to just fuck her over and over again but I wanted her to love it and me.

After a couple minutes of me playing with her breast swapping between them as I sucked and caress them, I sat up and wiped my mouth and started to take off her gag “now my little sister, which is it going to be, love or hate option 1 or 2” she seemed hesitate I could see the conflict in her eyes.

“d..do you p....p....promise not to hurt me” I smiled at how sweet my sis could be, I caressed her cheek with her leaning into it as I did “I will do everything in my power to make you feel happiness and pleasure but I can’t promise you no pain” she almost seemed scared at this but I just kept smiling with all the love I could muster.

“I... I. I choose option 1 Travis” I gave her a kiss on the lips which quickly turned into a deep passionate kiss “its master now my little lady” I pulled her into a kiss again with my tongue dominating hers.

“I'm going to make you perfect Slave and the first step is for you to learn who's in charge” my hands back to playing with her nipples pulling and twisting them “AH HHH Travis, it feels weird” I stopped playing with her and slapped her breasts “Its Master now Slave” I could see tears welling up in her eyes “now apologize” “s....s....sorry master” I caressed her breasts to help ease the pain.

“Sorry for hurting you little lady but you need to learn now let master make you feel good” I started to kiss her lips again as my hands massaged her breasts easing the pain more when I heard her moan into my lips, I broke the kiss and started to place little kisses down her neck as l made my way to her nipples again giving them some kisses before I went further down.

As I kissed my way down her stomach, she finally knew what was happening “M.... Master don’t its dirty” I gave her thigh a lite slap which caused her to jump a little “no one says my Slave is dirty” I smiled at her as my kisses got to her closer to her pussy, I leaned back a little to get a good view of her pussy for the first time, I looked perfect clean and glistening with her juices I licked my lips at the sight of her untouched virgin pussy.

I looked into her eyes before tracing my tongue over her pussy making her moan lightly “Ahhh” I could already tell she was going to be nice and sensitive, I kept licking the outside while slowing pressing my tongue further into her cunt.

Her sweet moans were getting louder as my tongue probed her entrance lightly teasing it, I wanted it nice and wet for when I take my sweet sisters virginity and god-damn she was sweet, I could feel myself getting addicted to her taste, I stopped for a second “Slave, you taste perfect” she gave me a weak smile “thank you, Master” I could see that the pleasure I was giving her was breaking her down.

I went back to kissing, licking and probing her pussy making her moan “OH HHH” I could tell she liked it, but I wanted more than a little tongue play as I continued toying with her pussy I maneuvered my cock until it was right above her lips “pleasure me Slave while I play with your cute pussy” 

I didn’t give her a second to reply as I thrusted my cock right into her throat, I moaned as her throat was just as tight as it was before and I couldn’t help but to thrust hard and fast into her over and over again as I played with her little cunt, I felt like I was in heaven as I pushed my cock further into her throat as I felt it convulsed around it.

As I felt my limit approach, I found and licked her clit as one of my fingers was being pumped into her cunt in the same pace as my cock.

As I started to cum as I felt her pussy exploded and tighten around my finger, I pushed my cock right to the end into her body resting my pulsing balls on her head as I filled her stomach for the second time today.

I enjoyed the afterglow for a bit until I pulled out of her throat letting the last of my cum spill on her face, I collapse next to her letting myself calm my breathing, that’s when I heard my sisters sweet voice speak up “m...master is happy” I smiled hearing that “yes Slave you made master very” I could tell she was trying to calm her own breathing but I did see her smile a little.

I held her in my arms as we calmed down to be more exact, I held her as she was still tied up to the bed, “I’m going to take your virginity next Slave but I want to hold you in my arms as I do it, I need to know if I can trust you to be good” I looked into her eyes as I waited for a reply, I could see so many emotions flash past them but in the end she landed on love or at least that’s what her eyes told me.

“Yes master, you can trust me” I could hear in her voice that she was lying to me, I hadn’t broken her yet and I could tell she was going to hurt me.

I went down to her pussy, I wanted to make sure it was wet and ready for me to fuck into submission “I don’t believe you slave, I can hear your lies but nothing will change I will be fucking your tight little cunt” as soon as she knew the game was up she started to thrash about trying to get out or at least hit me as she got ready to scream.

“Nice try slave but your too young to fool me” I placed the ball gag into her mouth again to shut her up before I lined up my cock “you know if you were a good slave I would have used some lube just to be safe but you had to be a bitch, I hope your wet enough slave”.

At that I thrusted my cock hard into her pussy, I got about half-way until her natural tightness stopped me, I could see in her eyes the pain it caused but all I did was pull my cock out then thrusted right back in “FUCK you’re a tight little cunt” I started a slow but firm pace as I pumped my cock in and out without holding back for a second.

After a minute or two, I saw the regret in her eyes as I continued to thrust into her sweet little cunt, I slowed down but thrusted hard one last time getting all but 3 inches in as I felt her womb put up resistance, I leaned down and cupped her cheek before taking the gag half off, so she could speak.

“See what happens when you resist, you should have stayed with option 1 instead for trying to create option 3 which backfired, now are you going to play nice or do I have to hurt you some more” I could see pure anger in her eyes as I spoke “Fuck you Travis” she was about to split on me but I got the gag back on in time.

“It's a shame Slave but I guess you're just too stubborn to give in to the pleasure” I started to thrust again but at a faster pace this time, I showed her mercy, and she spat it right back at me so fuck the bitch, I continued to pump into her sweet cunt as I showed no mercy in my pace.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes as I fucked the living daylights out of her cunt “OHHH FUCK, your cunt is so good” I moaned as I was nearing my limit.

Before I could finish I pulled out “that was close, only good Slaves get breed by master” I scooted up to her face and took her gag off but before she could close it I thrusted my cock right into her throat.

“Damn your throat is still so tight” I thrusted into her mouth at the same pace I did with the cunt fucking as I neared my finish I grabbed her hair and pushed my cock as far as it could go as I unloaded my cum into her stomach again, by this point her stomach looked at least 6 months pregnant, I was so fucking happy with the results of today's training.

Her pussy was now at least used to my cock and her mouth/throat was starting to learn how to milk my cock, I pulled my cock out of her throat as I finished cumming but I made sure to fill her mouth and cover her face with my cum, I wanted her to learn to love the taste, texture and volume of my cum.

“ahhh that was good Slave but you need to learn so much more” I stroked her cheek again before I got up and looked into my training journal for Stacy.

“mmmm, I think I should add breast massage just to give you some fuck able tits in the future” I smiled at her though I think her eyes were closed by the cum plastered over her face.

I chuckled at the sight of my little sister covered in cum, sweat and saliva, but I was still her loving brother, so I wiped off my cum as I did, I could feel her eyes trying to burn a hole in my head, “Slave if you want freedom and love, you're going to need to accept your place in this world but I’m guessing your not going to make it that easy would you” I chuckled again remembering how stubborn she can be.

“now here is how this will work, every day you will eat my cum as your food, I will fuck you in any hole I want, I will be massaging your tits every day sometimes for hours, if you are good I will give you back your privileges like taking the ball gag out or letting you walk around but first let's get you nice and horny for the next round later” I got up and went to my secret draw and pulled out a set of bullet vibrators and tapped them onto her nipples and clit.

“now these will be on until I want to use you again, and before I forget the blindfold and sound canceling headphones, I want you to feel every tremble and vibration” as I was setting everything up I could see the horror in her eyes and as I placed the blindfold on her “I love you slave and I hope you will love me soon” I placed the headphone on her.

Oops! I forgot to tell her that the sound canceling headphone will be playing a recording I made while she slept, all she will her will be my voice telling her over and over again “your my Slave Stacy, I love you and you love me, you love the taste of my cum, you crave my cum, you love my cock, you crave my cock, you’re my sex toy, your older brothers sex toy, my cock is the only cock you want, your master is your brother, to obey master is to bring pleasure to him and yourself and so on, it was on a loop.

As I started to walk out the door, I looked back and saw Stacy thrust her hips and tremble as the vibrators pulsed on her nipples and clit.

Some call this torture others call is sex play, I call it gaining the perfect sister/slave.

5 hours later 

I just paid for the pizza that was meant for Stacy and I but I wanted to make sure she has earned it first, I made my way up the stairs with the food and as I reached my door I could hear her muffled moans as the vibrators still pulsed on high as I told the timer to do.

I set the pizza to the side and paused the recording, once I done that her head started to search for me like she could see somehow, I took off all but the ball gag and was surprised to see in her eyes was relief and happiness to see me.

“now slave I'm going to take off the gag, are you going to be good” she nodded fast in the affirmative which made me smile, I took it off the gag and saw bite marks on the gag I guessed she must have cummed pretty hard to do that, I quickly checked her teeth and saw no damage.

“now Slave, is there anything you would like to say to your Master” I could see herself fighting with her own mind on what to say, but she remained silent “now Slave your master asked you a question” as the silence continued I slapped her on the face. 

“What is your purpose in life Slave” i could see the anger flare up on her face as the pain subsided “to tell you to go fuck yourself TRAVIS” this pissed me of beyond belief “YOU CUNT” I slapped her again but on her overly sensitive nipples this made her scream “AHHHHHH” I thought about putting the gag onto her again but with my overly large nuts producing more cum again I took off my pants and thrusted my cock right into her throat.

“That's it Slave, you failed again, I slapped her nipples again before I rested my body weight onto them as I thrusted into her mouth not even caring how it was effecting her, the power I felt at the moment was intoxicating as I kept pumping into her tight throat.

I could feel it milk my cock as if her body was broke and trained but I just had to break her mind, “see Slave your body knows who's master, just got to get it into your dumb brain” I continued pumping into her as my balls started to release my cum into her stomach and since this was her dinner, I didn’t hold back a drop of cum from filling her stomach.

As I pulled my cock out I grabbed the ball gag and filled her mouth to the brim with my cum before placing the gag on her “damn your throat is good, now I'm going to have dinner and I might come back to turn off the vibrators before going to sleep” I smiled at her knowing this was going to be hell until she gave in.

After placing everything back on her I whisper in her ear before putting the headphones on her “have fun my little Slave” I turned them on and placed the recording on a loop again and the vibrators on max and left my Little Slave alone as I ate my dinner.

3 hours later 

I finished my dinner and a movie and just as I was about to turn in for the night I went to check on my Slave, as I went in I could hear her moans again as her hips thrusted into the air, it was hot to watch but by this time I was too tired to do anything so being the nice brother I am I placed a bit of lube onto her tits and cunt so it didn’t create a friction burn and lifted one of the headphones up and whispered into her ear again “see you in the morning Slave” I went to sleep in her bed, I smiled to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

Next Day.

I woke up from a nice refreshing sleep and stretched, while not the best bed for someone with my frame ie tall, it was still a very happy sleep, I went to my room to check on my sis and what I saw immediately made my cock harden, on my bed was Stacy covered in sweat moaning like a whore with her hips gyrating to an invisible cock, fuck I think I might have broken her.

I walked over to the recording and turned it off and started taking off the vibrators and the other stuff and when I took a moment to look into her eyes I saw that they were clouded in lust, almost begging me to let the torture to continue.

As she regained composure I made her drink some water for which I got a “thank you, Master” after it, “now Slave what is your purpose” her eyes almost clouded over again as she moaned “whatever master wants of me” I could feel my cock throb with her answer “what do you think of your brother” in a sultry moan “Brother is my Master, need Master” her hips thrusted up a little as she spoke.

I smiled at my lust filled sister started losing her sense of reason as I spoke to her “what do you want Slave” I could see her cum a little just from my voice “Masters cum, please I need it” 

I smiled at her as I untied her arms and legs before placing my cock in front of her mouth, I half expected her to bite or punch it but instead she grabbed my ass with her hands and pulled my cock in her throat, I couldn’t believe that my little sis was throat fucking herself on my cock, she didn’t hold back as she took all 12 inches of my cock even licking my balls as they came within reach “OH HHH FUCK SLAVE SO GOOD MORE” I moaned as she sped up.

I swear she somehow learned to work her throat to be tighter around my cock, I was losing all sense of reality as she impaled herself with my cock over and over again, she popped my cock out and spoke to me “please master give your little slave her cum she needs it pleases” she was about to suck my cock back in but I grabbed her hair, see almost looked panicked that I was displeased by her efforts.

“My turn slave” I thrusted my cock right into her mouth making her eyes glaze over as I continued to thrust my cock with wild abandon “YES OH HHH GOD SO TIGHT” I was reaching my limit when Stacy took my balls into her hands a massaged “I’M CUMMING SLAVE” I unloaded as much cum as I could into my little Slaves throat filling her up.

As minutes passed I could feel my balls empty, as I collapsed onto the bed, she still didn’t let go of my cock, she started to suck and pump my cock making sure she got it all, with an audible pop my cock left her mouth “thank you, Master for your sweet cum”.

My little sister barely 9 crawled over to me in the most seductive way possible until her wet cunt was lined up with cock “can master fuck his slave please” she had a cute pout on her face almost like she was begging.

My hands snaked around her body until I grabbed her ass, she smiled at me with lust filled eyes as I forced her hips down impaling her on my cock but her womb still didn’t want to let up “OHHH MASTER, please fuck my pussy into submission” I felt her gyrate her hips, she was sending me insane but I could stop the animistic lust that was boiling inside of me.

Taking a tight grip on her ass I started to thrust hard like my life depended on it I wasn’t going to let her young fertile womb stop me from fucking her into oblivion, for her part she was moaning like a private little whore for my use “YESSSSSS MASTER MORE” I could stop my hips even if I wanted too, I let my instincts take over as I thrusted into her sweet pussy that was squeezing me hard while somehow caressing me to my finish.

Her body was nothing more than a sweet little hold for my cock to fuck until she was bursting with my cum, somehow my empty balls were going into over drive as they produced more cum to breed my little sis with her Masters children.

“PLEASE CUM INSIDE MASTER PLEASE” even with my animistic side taking over I knew better than that I pushed my sis onto her back and pulled out “no Slave” she looked destroyed as I spoke “i cannot get you pregnant yet but your cute little asshole can be filled with no hesitation” she gave me a sultry smile as she lifter her legs up and showed off her puckered hole.

“Do it Master take my last Virginity” I positioned my cock and as I pushed into her “OHHH, don’t hold back Master fuck my ass until I cannot walk” it pushed me over the edge, I wanted to be gentle at first but I couldn’t hold back anymore and thrusted my whole cock into her ass, “AHHHHHHHH MASTERRRRRRRR” her ass was even tighter then her cunt.

I could feel my limit suddenly appear but held back, I wanted to fuck this whore hard and as I started to thrust her moans only served to encouraged me to thrust with everything I could put into it, I lasted no more than 2 minutes as my Slave just kept cumming over and over again making her ass even tighter “I’M CUMMING SLAVE” I screamed with Stacy replying “YES SSS MASTER FILLL MEEEEEEEEEE” I unload liters of cum that might have broken records into her sweet ass, this made her stomach bulge a little more as we both moaned together.

As our orgasms reached their finish, I fell onto her chest as she went limp, from the orgasms shorting her brain after being battered by them.

As we drifted off to sleep I spoke one last time “good Slave”.

3 hours later

I slowly started to wake but to my surprise I didn’t see Stacy in my arms, this made me scared but then I started to feel a tight wet feeling around my cock, I looked down to see Stacy slurping up my cock, she saw me awake and popped off my cock “hello Master, I thought you might want to wake up like this” I reached out to her cheek and rubbing it “Good job Slave” she purred, literally purred at my praise.

“Please rest master as I make you some food” She kissed my cock before heading to the door with a sexy sway to her hips that were still developing.

I rested as the smell of food wafted into the room. I was the happiest I had ever been.

5 Day Later

I continued training Stacy throughout the week but as we got closer to the last day I taught her how to train herself for my pleasure and what she needed to do to develop her body to align with my desires, after another week I left to go to college.

7 years later

It's been way to long since I last had private time with my sister, after finishing college I moved out of state for work, while I talked to her daily and sent photos to each other eventually it was time for her to go to college and by luck or purpose she managed to get into a local college in my area and after my parents convinced me to take her in to save money, the day finally arrived when my sister knocked on my door, I was nervous I didn’t know if she still was broken or had she gained independence and undid all my hard work.

As I let her into my apartment block, I heard her voice, it was still as sweet as an angel's voice making my cock harden in a near instant, I was taken out of my musings when she knocked on my door, I was about to see my 18 year old sister my slave, I opened the door and could feel my cock flood with blood like it was trying to expand to catch up with the lust filling my veins.

In front of me was a goddess in human form with large FF breasts, slim waist, breeding hips and an ass big enough that it can be seen from the front, I looked at her face and felt my heart nearly give out as her voice was only the beginning to her angel side, her eyes seemed to have become more vivid and stunning but what surprised me was the lustful haze that seemed to cloud them.

I motioned for her to come in letting me see her ass bounce and jiggle with every step, I closed the door and as she spun around and spoke “do I please you Master” her voice was like honey to my ears “yes Slave” she smiled at me as she dropped her bags and started to unzip her dress.

It was almost a small striptease as she undressed herself, after her dress came off I saw that she was wearing a bondage harness with a dildo in her cunt “its smaller than your master, I continued to train, so I could please you” I was amazed but as she continued to speak I could feel the animistic side start to take over again.

“i want you Master, I want you to breed me, take me away and turn me into your cum dump forever” she took out the dildo and kneeled in front of me before taking my pants off “please Master let me worship you full time for the rest of my life” I quickly took my shirt off as she freed my erection from my boxers making it slap her on the face.

She rubbed her face on my cock as she spoke to me “Does Master want to breed his little sister slave” that was the straw that broke my control, I grabbed her head “FUCK YES SLAVE” and thrusted into her mouth making both of us moan as I thrusted with abandon, I couldn’t slow down for a second as I pumped into my sister hard and fast with reckless abandon.

It didn’t take long for me to finish as my Slave massaged my balls and played with my ass, she wanted nothing more than for me to come, I wanted to fuck her throat for hours but as she caressed my body I knew I would last no more than minutes as she vacuum sucked my cock into heaven “OH HHH GOD YESSSSSSSSSS” I thrusted hard into her throat as I released my cum into her, it was an instant bulge as her stomach expanded with my cum, but she didn’t let up as she continued to suck all the cum out of my cock.

I released myself from her grip but with my cock still throbbing with need I looked down only to see my sisters soaking wet pussy facing me “Do it Master breed your little Slave” I didn’t even hesitate as I thrusted my cock into my sister pussy “That's it Master fuck me like the bitch I am”.

I was pounding into her pussy without caring about the consequences, I wanted my slave to be pregnant, I grabbed her hair pulling her head back as I truly started to fuck her like a bitch “you like that slut” “YESSSSS MASTER MORE, I’M YOUR Slavered” I could feel her cumming over and over again as my cock plowed into her cervix hard, eventually I penetrated into her womb making us both moan loudly “YES MASTER, FUCK MY WOMB” I slapped her ass as I pounded into her cunt.

“FUCK I’M CUMMING WHORE BE READY TO BE BRED” “YESSS MASTER BREEEEDDDD YOUR SLAVEEEEEE” I felt her pussy tighten around my cock as I thrusted as far into her womb as I could, I filled that whores pussy with my cum, there was no way she wasn’t pregnant as I filled her womb to the brim making it expand a little as my cum continued being pumped into her tight cunt.

As I finished, I pulled out and with her hair that was in my hand I pulled her around making her moan a little before I thrusted back into her mouth “that's it slaves clean your master's cock” I thrusted into her mouth as I got ready for the next round.

I popped my cock out of her mouth “I'm going to fucking fill you until you burst with my cum” she smiled as my cum and saliva dripping off her face “thank you master” 

We fucked all night that night and the night after that, we couldn’t stop each other fucking when we were at home which thanks with her morning class meant that we were always at home together, we found out later she was pregnant so for now I just throat fuck her until she loses consciousness, my dream for a cum dump sister worked out better than I ever thought possible.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


End file.
